


you’re in a car with a beautiful boy

by bradbakshi



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pining, its only one idiot in love actually .., not unrequited but they’re still figuring shit out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradbakshi/pseuds/bradbakshi
Summary: When the car stopped, Demetri didn’t get out. He didn’t talk either. Hawk took the moment to admire the way his face looked under the flickering street lights. He was handsome.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	you’re in a car with a beautiful boy

“Let me take you home.” Hawk said, and maybe it was too loud or his arm extended too quickly. Maybe it was just that he spoke at all because when he did, Demetri flinched, doing his best to look anywhere _but _Hawk.__

__Cobra Kai had left a while ago, leaving Miyagi-Do and Eagle Fang to tend to the ruins that were currently their bodies and Sam LaRusso’s house._ _

__Hawk had watched, while sweeping up broken glass and porcelain, as people who used to be his friends cleaned each other's wounds. The pain he felt knowing that he left some of those wounds seemed to overpower the sting of his bleeding knuckles and the ache of his bruised body._ _

__The psychical pain felt like nothing compared to Demetri’s reaction to his touch._ _

__He gasped as if he was in pain, probably remembering how it had felt when Hawk pinned him to the ground and broke his arm._ _

__“I…” Demetri started, waiting for his brain to catch up to his mouth. He looked down at his feet. “I’m gonna ask one of the guys to take me home.”_ _

__Hawk didn’t understand. They made up, didn’t they? He apologized and then they kicked ass together, so why was Demetri acting like that?_ _

__“We live ten minutes from each other, Dem, let me take you home.” He tried again, not bothering to hide his hurt. He let his carefully created mask fall, hoping it would mean anything to who used to be his best friend._ _

__Demetri glanced around the room and Hawk’s eyes followed. He watched as Sam tried her best to clean Miguel’s face up, doing what she could before his mom got there to take him to the hospital. Bert and the other kid Hawk, who upon reflection learned was a douchey move, didn’t bother to learn the name of were cleaning up together._ _

__Demetri’s eyes fell back to the ground beneath him, not yet answering._ _

__Hawk kept pushing. “I won’t talk to you, and I won’t touch you. I just want to get you home safe.” He offered almost desperately. He winced at the scoff he got in return._ _

__“Yeah, because you’ve been all about my safety lately, right? Like when you...I don’t know, broke my _arm _?” Demetri laughed bitterly, his words like acid on Hawk’s skin.___ _

____“I’m sorry. I am, and I know I can’t fix everything with one fight so just let me take you home, okay?” The volume of Hawk’s voice was steadily rising despite his efforts to keep calm. He was getting tired of repeating himself. It made him feel small. He didn’t want to cause any more trouble than he already had. He was supposed to be fixing things, not destroying them._ _ _ _

____Demetri made eye contact with him for the first time that night since they had kicked the shit out of Cobra Kai together._ _ _ _

____“Fine.” He said simply, the lack of emotion in his voice was a stark contrast to how Hawk felt. He pulled out his phone and started typing something._ _ _ _

____Hawk was curious but decided it best not to ask. He stood awkwardly, waiting for Demetri to finish._ _ _ _

____Demetri pocketed his phone and looked up expectantly. “Lead the way.” Hawk didn’t miss the bite in his tone but nodded anyway, opening the door and holding it open._ _ _ _

____“Dude.” Demetri said with an eye roll as he walked through. Hawk ignored him and walked to his car. He decided not to open the passenger door, just getting in himself._ _ _ _

____Demetri got in silently, once again making it a point not to look at Hawk who was all too aware of the effort as he started the car._ _ _ _

____He tapped his fingers on the wheel for a minute, the silence making him anxious. Not wanting to burn through Demetri’s patience, he pulled out of Sam’s driveway (which was fucking huge for some reason)._ _ _ _

____After a minute or two, he started messing with the radio. He glanced at Demetri for a reaction but was met with seemingly bored eyes staring at the road ahead. Hawk flipped through multiple stations, not being able to decide if he hated shitty pop or straight up static more._ _ _ _

____Finally, he landed on some sort of classic rock station that was currently playing a song he found himself swaying to. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Demetri looking at him. He dared a glance back and immediately regretted it as the boy looked away quickly._ _ _ _

____When the song ended, Hawk shut the radio off, not wanting to sit through five minutes of corny advertisements. He almost regretted it though, the tension in the car seeming to suffocate him._ _ _ _

____“I remember when you hated that stuff.” Demetri muttered, looking out the window now. Hawk perked up at the prospect of conversation, even if he was confused._ _ _ _

____“What stuff?”_ _ _ _

____“Rock music. You used to say it made your head hurt.” Demetri said, and he was right. It took Hawk a while to get used to it, but when Sensei Lawrence and Miguel bonded over the genre, he forced himself to like it. He wanted to be included._ _ _ _

____“It grows on you.” He said simply and Demetri laughed, calling his bullshit._ _ _ _

____They fell into another silence, this one less tense than the last._ _ _ _

____Hawk looked over at Demetri, who was staring out the window again. He looked peaceful, at ease, and Hawk felt his heart twinge at the thought that only half an hour ago, Demetri was scared to even look at him._ _ _ _

____Demetri wasn’t supposed to be scared of him. He was supposed to rely on him, and laugh with him. He was supposed to _trust _him. But Hawk knew that he had lost that trust when he put Demetri in a cast. The doubt that he would regain that trust ate him alive.___ _ _ _

______What was he supposed to do if the boy he loved never trusted him again?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hawk almost crashed the car when the thought processed in his brain._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What the fuck?” Demetri shouted, jumping when Hawk jerked the steering wheel out of nowhere._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hawk looked over at Demetri with wide eyes before forcing his attention back towards the road. He breathed in deeply, shaking his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Pothole.” He lied terribly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“There was no pothole, dumbass. What happened?” At least they were on a name calling basis._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I just got distracted, man. It won’t happen again.” Hawk said quietly, defeated. He was in love with Demetri who was not only a _guy _, but a guy who hated his guts. Lucky him.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“There are literally no distractions.” Demetri scoffed, referencing the silence. “I didn’t take you for someone who got lost in thought.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hawk scrunched his nose in annoyance. He didn’t want to deal with this right now. Lucky enough for him, Demetri’s house was at the end of the street._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He parked on the curb, not wanting to set off the motion sensors and wake Demetri’s mom up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When the car stopped, Demetri didn’t get out. He didn’t talk either. Hawk took the moment to admire the way his face looked under the flickering street lights. He was handsome._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So...I’m gonna get out now.” Demetri said slowly, unbuckling and reaching for the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wait, man. I’m sorry, okay? I know I’ve said it enough for it to be annoying, but I’m sorry.” Hawk said quickly, and before Demetri could tell him off, he was going again. “You were my best friend and every day we spent apart was hell for me. I know I’m the one who ruined things between us but it ruined me, too. I know that sounds corny but fuck, man.” Hawk finished, almost gasping for air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Demetri opened his mouth to talk but then closed it again. His grip on the door handle was loose, as if he forgot about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I miss you. You don’t have to talk to me again, or forgive me, but I just want you to know that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________I love you _, Hawk wanted to add. _I love you so much that I don’t know what to do. ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Demetri’s mouth hung open slightly. He didn’t say a word and Hawk felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach when he pulled the car door open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Before stepping out of the car, he looked Hawk in the eyes. “Get out of the car.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hawk’s eyebrows furrowed, why would he get out of his car? And why did Demetri look so determined?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Just get out of the car.” Demetri repeated before shutting the door. Hawk was still confused but did as he was told._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________In the blink of an eye, Demetri was on his side of the car pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Hawk made a surprised noise before melting into the hug, wrapping his arms around Demetri’s waist and burying his head into the nape of his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hawk didn’t say anything as Demetri patted his hair down to press his chin on his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Demetri pulled away after a minute, feeling something wet on his shirt. He pulled at it before looking down at Hawk with wide eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Are you crying?” He asked dumbly, watching Hawk wipe his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No, man, I’m not crying.” Hawk said, and it wouldn’t have been convincing even if his voice didn’t crack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Demetri didn’t say a word, he just pulled Hawk into another hug that was accepted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I missed you too.” Demetri muttered into Hawk’s hair, his own voice getting watery._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> might write a part 2 ... they didn’t actually get 2gether im sorry BUT ITS DEF NOT UNREQUITED !!!!!! hawk my lil meow meow ok if u liked this drop a follow on twitter @ dilfbakshi


End file.
